Pressure measurement devices are manufactured in different configurations in order to be installable in different applications for a wide variety of pressure and flow measurement needs. Variations of pressure measurement device configurations can include, for example, 5 different pressure ranges, 5 different isolator diaphragm materials, 4 different process flange materials, two different types of isolator fluid fills, gage or absolute pressure outputs, single or dual inlet, and other variations of construction to meet varying worldwide industrial safety and compatibility standards. Hundreds of variations of pressure measurement device configurations need to be available, and the problems of manufacturing and inventorying pressure measurement devices with so many different variations is expensive both for the manufacturer as well as the end user.
When an absolute pressure measurement device is installed in an industrial location, the need arises for periodic calibration using a pressure standard. Pressure standards, however, such as dead weight testers are usually calibrated in gage pressure units and an accurate calibration of the absolute pressure measurement device is difficult to perform in a field location.
An arrangement is needed to reduce the number of variations of types of pressure sensing instruments while still meeting the user's application and calibration needs for all of the variations. An arrangement is also needed for conveniently calibrating absolute pressure measurement instruments using gage pressure calibration standards.